If you go down to the woods today
by Cheeto-Breath
Summary: "The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep." JJ's past comes back to haunt her. Team fic, JJ centred
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright laa dee daa. No idea where I'm going with this so ratings and things aren't dead set. This chapter is a K, but may go up to an M in later chapters. JJ centred. No Will or Henry, cos they bug me. So Poof, they don't exist. **

* * *

><p><em>If you<em>  
><em>Go down<em>  
><em>To the woods<em>  
><em>Today<em>  
><em>You'd better<em>  
><em>Not go<em>  
><strong>Alone <strong>

* * *

><p>The door that was their barrier to the outside mayhem in their make shift board room ploughed open with a loud thud.<br>Reid jumped due to the sudden invasion, dropping his freshly brewed coffee all over the worn out carpet beneath his similarly worn out converse. Emily's hand instinctively flew towards her gun, whilst everyone else's heads snapped towards the door.

Morgan stomped across the room, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He grabbed a chair and pulled it backwards, heavily setting himself onto it whilst the rest of the team watched on in confused silence.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hotch demanded.  
>Morgan kept a downward glance towards the ground, watching Reid's coffee slowly seep into the floors material, the stain growing larger as each second passed.<br>Worried glances made their way around the room back and forth as each one tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Um, Morgan, are..are you okay?" Reid stuttered, careful not to anger the man any more than he obviously already had been.  
>Without warning, Morgan's clenched fists heavily made their way down onto the glass table, causing vibrations to course through it. He breathed in deeply.<p>

Rossi could swear that, if you looked close enough, you could see the steam emitting off of the young profilers skin.

"Morgan." Hotch pressed, determined to get an answer to this unruly behaviour.

Morgan lifted his head, and set his gaze directly upon Hotch.

Emily gasped, her hand making her way to her mouth.  
>Reid swallowed uneasily, eyebrows knitting together in sudden concern.<br>Rossi & Hotch merely stared at the angered man before them.

Fresh blood seeped from what appeared to be a fairly deep gash across his lip. His eyes wild with blatant anger, and, from what else Hotch could tell, hurt.

Hotch opened his mouth to speak, but Emily beat him to it.

"Oh my God, Derek! What the hell happened! Are you okay?" She rushed over to his side, the only movement dared to be made in the room since Morgan's entrance.

He didn't answer. His gaze never faltered from Hotch's uncertain stare.  
>"Who hit you Derek?" He asked calmly, trying to regain some form of control among the panicked members.<p>

He'd only been checking out the crime scene, talking to the sheriff, nothing out of the ordinary. Had the UnSub returned to the scene? Attacked a member of his team? If that was the case, why hadn't he heard about it earlier?

Morgan sat still for a moment. Seemingly contemplating whether or not to answer his boss's question.  
>He felt the burning of everyone's eyes on him, awaiting his answer.<br>He stood. Wiped the excess blood from his chin with his jacket sleeve, and glanced downward.

Silence.

"Morgan.." Rossi pressed.

Morgan looked up and again hooked eye contact with Hotch.

"Who hit you Derek?" Hotch repeated, growing slightly impatient. Someone had hurt a member of his team, and they'd sure as hell pay for it.  
>He was certain of that.<br>Pretty certain, he thought, until he received Morgan's answer.

_"It was JJ."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>HOLY $!*^!<br>No way right, would JJ seriously assault another member of the team? Least of all Derek!  
>Well you'll have to wait to find out. Same rule as my other stories, if no one particularly likes it then I wont bother continuing, so, let me know what you think xox <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it goes on a bit. I ramble I know. But seriously guys, thanks so much for the reviews. I really wasn't expecting such a positive reaction to this. You all rock! This chapter involves swearing so you've been warned. Still don't own CM, but you can get me owners rights for Christmas if you'd like?**

* * *

><p>"<em>It was JJ."<em>

The team gawped at him, totally dumb-struck.

"Excuse me, but, did you just say JJ hit you?" Rossi asked, the bewilderment obvious in his gruff voice.

Hotch was beyond stunned.  
>JJ? Their JJ? Surely not.<br>The sentence escaped his mouth before his brain had time to analyze what he was saying.  
>"What did you do?"<p>

"What! What did I do!" Morgan bit back aggressively. He'd been sucker punched straight in the kisser and he was getting the blame? Fantastic.  
>Hotch hadn't meant his words to sound so harsh.<br>"I'm sorry." He apologised. "I didn't mean it to sound like I was accusing you, but I don't believe JJ would just attack you out of the blue without somehow being provoked. It's just not something she'd do. "  
>Morgan scoffed &amp; raised his eyebrows. "So you're saying I did something first?"<br>"I don't know. Did you?"  
>An unsettling frown etched itself across Morgan's face, his head dropping low.<p>

"I'm sorry Derek, but, Hotch is right. JJ wouldn't just do that, you must have done something?" Emily added, the tone of her voice soft. She didn't want to sound like she was putting him on the spot, but there had to be something he wasn't telling them.  
>Reid remained quiet in his seat. He was still trying to comprehend everything that had suddenly happened. He could catch serial killers &amp; solve seemingly impossible puzzles on a daily basis, but throw him into a situation such as this one, and he was totally &amp; utterly lost.<p>

The room sunk into silence yet again, each member waiting for Morgan to unravel this mystery for them. He was the only one with the answers.  
>Finally, upon realising that everyone was waiting for him to speak, he took a deep breath in.<p>

"It was just a joke."  
>He started.<br>Reid raised his eyebrows. From his past experiences, stories that began with that sentence never ended well.  
>For once in his life, Morgan seemed lost for words.<br>Reid analyzed his face.  
><em>Hurt. Sadness. Pain. Guilt. Shame.<br>_"What did you do to her?" Reid asked uncertainly. This 'joke' of his, had obviously backfired & Reid wanted to know exactly what had gone on.

Derek glanced up at Reid, who was watching him intently.  
>"Do you remember that time, when JJ freaked us out with her Camp Counsellor story?"<br>Reid nodded.  
>"Yeah. She said she was afraid of the woods."<br>"Yeah..."  
>"&amp; you told her that paybacks were a bitch, because she'd tricked you." Reid added.<p>

Derek nodded slowly.  
>Rossi pressed on. "So...you thought you'd get her back. What exactly did you do?"<p>

***Flashaback***  
><em>The sheriff made his way back to the parking lot, a good 20 minute walk away from where they were currently stood. This was the 7<em>_th__ male body dumped in the woods in the past month. They were definitely dealing with a serial killer. That much was evident.  
>They'd surveyed the scene &amp; received all the information they could possibly get. The wind was piercingly cold &amp; Derek was just about ready to head back.<br>He looked over at JJ, who seemed to be mindlessly staring into space. She wasn't paying any attention what so ever. He called her name, but she was too deep in thought to hear him.  
>It was then he remembered her little phobia.<br>Whether or not it was true, he didn't actually know. She'd played him good that afternoon, & he swore one day he'd get her back.  
>A silly schoolboy grin suddenly made its way across his face. <em>  
><em>This was his perfect chance.<em>

_He walked as delicately as he could a few meters away & hid himself easily behind a large oak tree. From where he was stood, he could see her, but she certainly couldn't see him._  
><em>The loud shrill of her phone startled her out of her daydream.<em>  
><em>He couldn't hear who was on the other side, but he assumed it was Hotch.<em>  
><em>She hung up and turned, shuddering slightly as the cool wind wrapped its way around her.<em>  
><em>"Derek, Hotch wants us to head back to go over what we've got."<em>  
><em>He tried hard to suppress a snigger at the look of confusion on her face. This was going to be hilarious.<em>  
><em>"Morgan?"<em>  
><em>She spun, searching every direction possible. It was getting late, and the sun was just beginning to set. This was not what she needed right now.<em>  
><em>"Derek this isn't funny, stop being an idiot, come on we have to go."<em>

_But he didn't budge._  
><em>The look on her face was a total Kodak moment. How he wished he had a camera.<em>  
><em>He was never going to let her live this down.<em>

_She began nearing his hiding place._  
><em>"For fuck's sake Derek stop messing around!"<em>  
><em>He could tell she was getting easily pissed, but that just made the entire situation a hell of a lot funnier.<em>

_She could feel her heart beginning to beat faster, drumming harder against her chest with each beat. _  
><em>The woods...they were evil. Evil things happened here. She knew that better than anyone. And it was the last place in the world she wanted to be alone.<em>

_She heard a noise, somewhere behind her._  
><em>She gasped in shock and spun around.<em>  
><em>"Derek!"<em>

_Derek meanwhile was near enough on the verge of wetting himself._  
><em>Her back was turned, giving him the perfect opportunity to pounce.<em>  
><em>He lunged at her from behind, grabbing her tiny waist with both hands and spinning her round to face him.<em>  
><em>Her shrill scream pierced the air.<em>  
><em>The flock of birds that had nested above became startled and retreated as fast as their wings would take them.<em>  
><em>Morgan's laughter penetrated the air, but it didn't last long.<em>  
><em>Within seconds JJ's fist connected with his face, forcing his head to snap backwards. With the sudden shock he pushed out, letting go of the grip he had on JJ and accidently knocking her backwards.<em>  
><em>His hand flew to his mouth to stem the sudden spurt of blood.<em>  
><em>Her body flew to the ground. She landed heavily in a pile of leaves.<em>

_"WHAT THE HELL JJ!" He shouted at her._  
><em>God, that girl had a swing. The size of his lip ballooned almost instantly. He shot daggers in her direction, momentarily blinded with anger &amp; pain.<br>He hadn't even noticed __her face had turned alarmingly white. Tears sprung to her eyes as she jumped up and turned away from him.  
>He was facing the other direction now, cursing blindly to himself due to the sudden pain.<em>

_So, Jennifer Jareau did what she did best in a situation where she was scared._

_She ran.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan you prick, da fuq brah!<br>Personally I would have given a hell of a lot worse than a split lip in JJ's situation. But whatever. Really hope you like it guys, this is my first multi chapter story so sorry if it's a little slow and sluggish at times. JJ will be appearing more soon I promise. I just need to get this bit out of the way for the story to make sense. The reason as to why she's petrified of the woods will be explained soon too :) Loves xox **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Only a short chapter, sorry! It's been a longggg day! But thank you so much for the lovely reviews, they honestly do mean so much and I really do appreciate the time you take to send me one. Not long till Christmas! **

* * *

><p>Yet another strangled sob escaped past her dry lips. The cold winter air had left them chapped and sore. She'd cried so hard there were no longer tears to be shed. Now she sat, hitched breaths causing her to tremble whilst desperately trying to force down the bile she could feel continuously rising up into her throat.<br>What in the hell was he thinking?  
>What had even possessed him to do that?<p>

Questions ran amok in JJ's mind, but no answers came with them.

She had to remind herself to breath slow, tried to convince herself that she'd over reacted.  
>Morgan probably thought she was crazy.<br>But he didn't know the truth.  
>&amp; he never would.<p>

She thought back to the time they had to profile him. The pain and anguish he had to re live, the realisation that all his long time secrets had been splayed out for them all to see. The pitying glances and stares from the rest of them.  
>She saw how broken he was in that moment and she he didn't want to be that person.<p>

They couldn't know.  
>She'd have to come up with a damn good excuse as to why she'd freaked out so bad, and fast.<p>

_"Just know that paybacks are a bitch. " _Derek had teased.  
>"<em>I'm shakin'<em>" She'd replied mockingly, the pair laughing at their innocent banter.

But she wasn't laughing now.  
>Not by a long shot.<p>

Her body began to shake even more. It took her a few seconds to realise that her blackberry was vibrating against her thigh.  
>Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself in a desperate attempt to fight off the icy wind that was becoming harsher as each minute passed. It was too cold to move. Even if she wanted too, she wasn't certain she could. She wouldn't be surprised if she was frozen in that position.<br>She waited.  
>The vibrating stopped.<br>She breathed out. Her aching sobs had eventually subsided, but only to be replaced with uneasy, shaky breaths.  
>The vibrations returned.<br>She didn't see the point in answering. She knew it was Hotch, calling her to demand an explanation, possibly to suspend her and send her on the next flight home.  
>Right now, she couldn't give a damn. He could do whatever the hell he liked.<p>

The offending object refused to stop moving. He wasn't giving up. Typical boss man.  
>She eventually reached down to her pocket and pulled out her cell.<br>Sure enough, Hotch's number screamed out to her. She became momentarily dazed from the brightness of the cell screen. Having been so lost in thought for the past however many hours, she hadn't realised how dark it had become.  
>She pressed the receive call button &amp; held the cell to her ear, but she didn't say a word.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If I have time I'll write up another chapter this evening and post it by tonight, because I know this is pretty short. But then so am I so whatever XD So much love for you guys, thanks for giving this a chance! I love you! xox<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Second chapter for tonight. I may not be able to upload the 5th chapter until Monday. I promise I will try and get one up tomorrow, but I'm not promising anything. I know I keep saying this, but guys, the reviews, thank you so much! You're all amazing. Bit of JJ/Hotch friendshippy fluff for Whitewolf200056, she's a babe, go check out some of her awesome stories! Don't own CM never will. **

* * *

><p>Hotch didn't doubt Morgan's account of what had happened. He truly believed that he had jumped out at JJ &amp; scared her. But why the over-reaction? A few cases back Derek and Reid had jumped out at all three of the girls.<br>That time it had resulted in a fit full of giggles and harmless insults.  
>This time it had resulted in a split lip that ultimately needed stitches and a profiler gone AWOL.<p>

He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer his call, but he was worried. Since the incident no one had seen or heard from JJ. That was a good 3 hours ago.  
>JJ was stubborn, but so was he. He wasn't going to give up.<br>After the fourth ring on what must have been his 7th call, the ringing stopped.  
>Hotch listened for a moment.<br>He heard her shaky breaths, the sound of the wind curling around her.  
>It alarmed him that she was still outdoors in this weather. It was late, and the temperature had easily dropped below 0.<p>

"JJ." He said tentatively into his cell. "Morgan told us what happened; you need to come back so we can sort this situation out professionally."

Silence.

He knew she was listening, but getting her to agree to come back was an entirely new situation.

"JJ listen to me. What Morgan did was immature and unprofessional and he has been efficiently dealt with. But, I'm worried about you JJ. This isn't like you. Please, we're all concerned and we need to know you're okay."

She seemed to be contemplating what he'd just said.  
>Hotch knew she'd have to come back at some point. She couldn't stay out there for much longer.<br>"JJ" He started, but she interrupted him  
>"I'm fine. I just went for a walk. I'm in the village."<br>Hotch released a sigh of relief which he hadn't even realised he was holding. At least she was safe and well away from the crime scene.  
>"Did you walk all the way there?"<br>"Morgan took the car." She stated bluntly.

_Of course he did. Idiot. _Hotch thought to himself.

"Stay there, I'll come and pick you up."  
>"No Hotch, honestly it's.."<br>"I said I'm coming. Don't move, I'll be 15 minutes." He said adamantly before hanging up.  
>The village was a good half hour away on foot from the station. Like hell was he going to let her walk back on her own in an unfamiliar environment, especially at this time.<br>A petite, attractive young blond, walking alone in the late December rain; he knew full well from first hand experience the possible scenarios that could unfold. He didn't want to see any of them. Ever.

He grabbed his keys and walked into their makeshift meeting room. Everyone was sat silently around the table flicking through numerous files, hoping to find some sort of lead.  
>He broke the silence, causing everyone's heads to pop up.<br>"I'm going to pick up JJ. I'll be back soon. Figure out what you can. Keep looking."

No one said anything. Rossi gave an approving nod before settling back into his chair & continuing to flick through the file he currently held in his hands.

* * *

><p>The rain thundered down onto the roof of the SUV. Forks of lightning lit up the night sky. Had he not been driving, he would have sat back and watched the beauty of it all.<p>

It didn't take him long to spot her. The village was only a small area. She was sat huddled up on a sidewalk bench. She didn't bother to glance up when he pulled up in front of her.  
>Hotch jumped out of the car and was by her side in seconds.<br>She was completely and utterly drenched.  
>JJ's features were ghostly pale. Her clothes clung to her body like clingfilm; her hair plastered itself across her face.<br>"Jesus JJ." Was all he could manage to muster through the unstoppable chattering of his teeth.  
>Hotch swiftly removed his suit jacket and wrapped it round her shoulders before ushering her into the car.<br>Once they were both settled, he turned up the heating and pulled on his seatbelt. Other than wiping her hair out of her face, JJ hadn't moved.  
>He looked at her worryingly.<br>Mascara streaked its way down her cheeks, the whites of her eyes tinted pink.

Hotch knew full well that the rain wasn't the reason.  
>She'd been crying.<br>But for now, he'd pretend the rain was to blame. He desperately wanted her to open up to him, but how in the hell would he get her to do that? He could read everyone on his team like an open book. Everyone.  
>Except her.<p>

He decided to get straight to the point. There was no reason to beat around the bush. Frankly, he didn't have the time & JJ most definitely would not appreciate it. So he asked the one question he most wanted to know the answer to.  
>"What's going on JJ?"<br>Silence.  
>"What happened?"<p>

She stared straight ahead, eyes unmoving, seemingly fixated on the mesmerizing rain drops racing down the window.  
>Still nothing.<p>

21 questions later, JJ still hadn't uttered a word.  
>She'd sniffed every so often, but Hotch wasn't willing to count that as an attempted response.<br>Finally, he let out an exasperated sight. In the 45 minutes that they'd been sat there, he hadn't gotten anywhere.  
>"Okay then. Let's go."<br>The drive back was eerily silent. It had taken them longer to return due to the catastrophic weather.  
>Finally, they reached the small, dimly lit station. The pair walked in together. Once inside, JJ immediately began making her way to the bathroom. Hotch had expected this and quickly called her name before she disappeared.<br>She turned, and for the first time all night, she met his gaze.

Hotch felt an involuntary shudder make its way through him.  
>Something bad was plaguing this girls mind. The worst part was that he didn't know how to stop it. In that moment, she wasn't the JJ he knew. She was lost. A lost, lonely, scared little girl.<br>Their eyes lingered upon one another for a second, before Hotch glanced down and turned towards the stairs.  
>He'd figure out how to help her if it was the last thing he did.<p>

"We're in the board room, we'll wait for you before we brief."  
>He began to walk away.<p>

It was so faint that had the office not been hauntingly empty, he wouldn't have heard her.  
><em>"Thank you Hotch."<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>=) The backstory is coming up soon I promise! I just don't think it'd be realistic of JJ's character to tell everyone right away. So yeah, thanks for reading! xox<strong> _


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter for this week guys. Should hopefully able to update again by Tuesday. This chapters a bit iffy if I'm honest, but the case does relate to JJ's backstory so it will all make sense soon. xox **

* * *

><p>For once in her life JJ was thankful that they hadn't had time to head to a hotel before they're arrival at the station, meaning her go bag was still in the sheriff's small office.<br>She made her way from the bathroom to the office and back again. Placing her bag on the closed lid of the toilet seat, she pulled out all the things she needed.  
>10 minutes later, she was re-dressed in dry clothes and her makeup was once again perfect. Her hair on the other hand, was still a total disaster.<br>Seeing no other option, she grabbed a brush and pulled her hair back into place, fixing it with a small blue bobble.  
>She stood in front of the mirror and sighed. From the outside she looked exactly as she normally did, minus the dripping wet hair of course. JJ was thankful that no one could see inside her head. After years of working with so many talented mind readers, the walls around her had been built to perfection, giving them no chance to break them down, despite whatever analyzing tactics they may come up with.<br>Her eyes were the only problem right now. Even to her, staring back at her in the mirror, they were lifeless.  
>JJ blinked a couple of times, hoping that the fresh moisture would somehow help.<br>It didn't.  
>She blinked again, grabbed her go bag, and slowly headed up to her awaiting team.<p>

JJ hadn't even managed to get two feet into the room before everyone's heads shot up to look at her.  
>Hotch's mouth opened awe. 10 minutes ago she looked totally broken. Now, she looked no different than any other day. It was as though nothing had happened.<br>She cast a look in Morgan's direction and noticed the bruised area and dark stitches. She tried desperately not to smirk.  
>She took a seat between Emily &amp; Rossi. Emily smiled at her, she forced a believable smile back.<br>Morgan was sat directly across from Emily. Everyone's heads turned to him. He said nothing.

JJ picked up the file in front of her and began flicking through it. Morgan looked up and noticed all eyes were on him. He shrugged, and Emily raised her eyebrows at him. The only sound in the room were the pages being flipped over by JJ, quickly followed by a grunt from Morgan as Emily's boot made a connection with his shin. "_Apologise!" _She mouthed harshly.  
>After rubbing his throbbing leg, he opened his mouth.<br>"Look JJ, I'm.."  
>"Shut up Morgan." She interrupted bitterly.<br>He quickly raised his hands in defeat and turned to Hotch.  
>"Well what the hell am I supposed to say if..."<br>"Right, lets figure out what all our victims had in common before we go any further, there's got to be something." Hotch quickly intercepted. He knew full well if Morgan carried on JJ would gladly give him a black eye to go with his bust lip.  
>This was going to be a long night.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think I've got something." Reid stated.<p>

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to him.  
>"Our 1st and 4th victims have both spent time in jail, and our most recent victim had a track record for violence and assault. Do we know if any of our other victims got into trouble with the police or served a jail sentence? "<br>"I'll ring Garcia" Derek announced, pressing speed dial on his mobile and placing it in the middle of the table.  
>"Do not fret, 'cause baby you were born this way! How may I help you?"<br>Rossi rolled his eyes.  
>"Hey, we need to know if any of our victims have served jail time, possibly in the same jail or through similar crimes." Derek said.<br>No answer came.  
>"Baby girl? You there?"<br>"I heard about what you did Derek Morgan." Garcia whispered menacingly, "I am not a happy fluff bunny. At all. So, until further notice I'm refusing to speak to you. Is JJ there?"  
>Morgan looked dumbfounded.<br>"Yeah I'm here Pen. And before you ask I'm fine, honestly. Just get us the information we need."  
>A gruff grunt made its way through the speaker.<br>"You'd better be fine." Garcia said whilst typing furiously away on her keyboard.

"Bingo!" She announced a few seconds later.  
>"What have you found?" Rossia enquired.<br>"All of your 7 victims have indeed served short sentences in different prisons throughout the state, however none were ever convicted in the long run. All were released on bail after a couple of weeks."  
>"What did they do Pen?" Emily asked curiously.<br>"Let me just...Ah, got it. All of your victims were either accused of rape or sexual assault, but it appears there was never enough evidence to convict them."  
>"Maybe we're looking for a female killer? A victim of our victims?" Morgan said.<br>Reid spoke up.  
>"I highly doubt that. A female killer doesn't fit into the profile. Female killers are usually more swift and discrete when it comes to murder, often resulting too poison or something similar. It makes less of a mess and it's efficient. All of our victims were shot maliciously in the head execution style at close range. Our UnSub stared these guys in the face before shooting them."<p>

"Okay, thanks for the help Garcia." Hotch added.  
>"No problem my babies, come home safe."<p>

Rossi looked thoughtful.  
>"What if we're dealing with someone who's been affected by the sexual assaults; one of the female victims boyfriends or fathers?"<br>Emily questioned his theory.  
>"But we have no proof to say that these sexual assaults actually took place."<br>"We need to find each of the girls who reported an assault by our victims. Ring Garcia first thing in the morning. But for now, get some rest. We'll head back to the hotel and meet here at 11 tomorrow morning."

Tired yawns and stretches circled the room whilst everyone stood to leave. Hotch wiped his tired eyes and looked up, ready to call JJ back just to have a quiet word, but she was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it was pretty bland. The backstory will be coming soon I promise you! I'll make sure to put a little flashback in the next chapter to give you an indication of where this is going, plus a little MorganJJ moment. Love you guys, have a good weekend! xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys! I am so sorry! I know I said chapter 6 would be up yesterday, but, guess who has the flu with a temperature of 38 degrees! That would be me -.- This chapter is mega short. It hasn't got half the stuff in that I wanted, but I felt like I needed to give you guys something. If there's any mistakes, I'm real sorry! I'm pretty spaced out at the moment so, yannoe XD Yay medication (Y) **

* * *

><p>"JJ!"<br>Morgan shouted, desperately trying to make himself heard over the screeching of the wind.  
>"HEY! JJ. Girl, wait up!"<br>Her pace didn't even falter. Walking hastily alongside Emily, neither of the girls bothered to stop.  
>"Jay! Please, come on!"<br>Jogging steadily towards her, Morgan reached out his hand to touch her shoulder.  
>Feeling his presence close behind her, JJ spun on her heels faster than Morgan would have thought possible for any human to do. Seeing his raised arm, JJ's eyes narrowed.<br>"Do not, touch me." She seethed, venom dripping poisonously off the end of each word.  
>Morgan's arm dropped to his side instantly, backing up slightly in the anticipation of another injury at the hands of their petite little profiler.<br>"Look, JJ, please, you've gotta listen to me. Hate me all you like when we get back home, that's fine. But you can't hate me right now. We need to be on top of our game here. We need to work together. If any of us are distracted that could mean another dead guy by tomorrow. And I know neither of us want that."  
>Standing supportively by JJ's side, Emily turned her head to look at her.<p>

JJ knew he was right.  
>She couldn't let her feelings drown her. Not here, not in front of everybody.<br>Since the incident in the woods, it felt as though a dam had burst open in her mind.  
>A flood of memories had come crashing forward. Memories she'd desperately struggled to push to the very back of her mind all those years ago.<br>The woods. The crimes. The deaths.  
>They were all uncannily familiar.<br>They couldn't be connected. There was no way. She was sure of it.  
>But there was still that nagging, itching feeling, that possibly, maybe, somehow...they were.<p>

She shook her head, forcing herself to snap out of it.  
>"JJ?" Derek said.<br>"Yeah. I know, you're right."  
>He offered her a slight smile.<br>"Look, I honestly am really am sorry about earlier. What I did was childish and stupid. I didn't mean to freak you out that bad. I should have known better. I was an idiot, and, I'd totally understand if you wanted to hit me again. Just, not in the face, the ladies like the face, as I'm sure you're both aware."  
>Emily groaned and rolled her eyes, while Morgan flashed the girls a wink. JJ smiled.<p>

"I'm sorry too. For hitting you. Reflex you know?"  
>"What, this?" He said, pointing to his stitched up lip. "Please. Didn't feel a thing, I'm far too macho."<br>"Sure you are." Emily drawled sarcastically. "Not like you were pretty much in tears earlier?"  
>"Oh! This coming from the one who practically screamed the place down last week from a paper cut?"<br>"Paper cuts hurt!" Emily said defiantly.  
>JJ giggled, genuinely. For the first time today, she felt safe.<p>

"Guys!"  
>Hotch's voice boomed loudly from behind them.<br>"Get back to the hotel, now. We've got a long day tomorrow."  
>Morgan saluted while the girls blushed as if they'd just been scolded by a school teacher.<p>

As the rain started to fall, the young agents made their way to their cars and drove off silently into the night.

* * *

><p><strong> Wow, the reviews guys. I love you all. No idea when the next chapter will be up. I've been ill for a couple of days now so hopefully the worst is over, but my immune system tends to be a bitch. Thanks for sticking with this! xox<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohai! So my temperature broke! (YAY) but my voice has gone (Boo) but, here is the long awaited flashback scene that I've been promising. There will be more coming up soon, but this is the first. Emily/JJ friendship fluff this chapter. Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<br>She couldn't move. Why the hell couldn't she move? She tried desperately to pull her arms in front of her. But she couldn't. No matter how much she tried to force her arms to move, they refused. Someone was holding them very tightly in place above her head, and in a very uncomfortable position at that.  
>Three pairs of evil eyes stared at her, menacing chuckles floating around her in the wind.<br>She jerked her body furiously, trying to throw off the pair of hands pinning her down. It didn't work. Crisp yellow leaves tangled themselves in her fine, blond hair.  
>She could smell soil. Freshly rained upon soil that had been quick to attach itself to her body.<br>She was going to die.  
>She looked up to the monster straddling her tiny waist, making any form of escape next to impossible. He grinned sadistically at her and lowered his head to her ear. Brushing her dirty, tangled hair out of the way, she heard his charming voice, the sudden warmth of his breath sending a shiver through her otherwise numb body.<br>"Come on Jay, just relax, it'll be fun. I promise. Stop fighting."  
>The tormenting laughter returned. This was not going to be fun at all.<br>The whirl of laughter and voices made her dizzy. The trees above her began to sway manically and crash around her. She tried to scream, but nothing came out.  
>She blinked. She was alone. Her own shallow, frantic breaths were all she could hear.<br>As quick as humanly possible, she jumped up and began running. The trees morphed before her. Long branches formed like hands lurched forward to grab her. Tree roots lifted, trying to trip her. Shadows danced around in front of her, taunting her. She ran as fast as she could, but she didn't seem to be going anywhere. The malicious sounding laughter returned. They began shouting to her, calling her name. She didn't look back. She just kept running & running & running.  
>JJ. Come back Jay!<br>JayJayyy!  
>Come on Jay!<br>JJ_

"JJ  
><strong>JJ!"<br>**JJ jerked upright. Had she flown any further forward her head would have most definitely collided with Emily's.  
>"Jesus JJ, you scared the hell out of me, are you okay?"<br>JJ was confused. Her eyes darted quizzically around the unfamiliar room before connecting with Emily's. After a couple of seconds it all came back to her. They were in the hotel. They were on a case. She was fine.  
>She shook her head, as if to hope it would shake the recent new found memories from her mind.<br>Emily did nothing but stare.  
>JJ glanced at the bedside clock.<br>09:32

Wow. Had she really slept that long! That meant she barely had two hours to get washed, dried, clothed and ready for that mornings briefing.  
>"JJ..." Emily asked uncertainly.<br>"Wow. Yeah, sorry. Um..I, had a nightmare, about.."  
>She quickly tried to conjure up good storyline. <em>Come on Jareau, you passed creative writing. Think!<br>_"..about Reid..being attacked by spiders. Giant, blood sucking, spiders."  
><em>Shit.<em>  
>JJ mentally slapped herself. Giant spiders? That sucked blood? Really? Fantastic.<br>She knew her friend sitting opposite her didn't believe any of it for a second. Emily's eyebrows rose. Thankfully, just as she opened her mouth to speak, JJ's cell started vibrating loudly on the bedside table. Throwing Emily a tight smile, she grabbed it without hesitation.

"Agent Jareau."  
>She answered, relief evident in her voice at not having to deal with Emily right now.<br>"Oh, hey Rossi, what's up?"  
>As JJ found herself pulled in to conversation with Rossi, she wasn't surprised when Emily finally stood and began getting ready.<p>

"So you gonna tell me what that was all about?"  
>Emily asked calmly whilst combing through her dark hair.<br>"It was Rossi. Another body's just been found, so we're to meet them at the crime scene instead of.."  
>"No not that. I gathered that. What was the nightmare about?"<br>"Oh."  
>She wasn't expecting that to be brought up again so soon. Then again, how could she not, giant vampire spiders? Yeah, totally believable story.<br>She could lie? But whether or not she'd be believed was a totally different matter.  
>Regardless, she wasn't going to tell the truth. Her past was her past, no one else's. And that's exactly how it was going to stay.<p>

JJ looked sheepishly down at the floor.  
>"Em, look, I, I don't mean this in a horrible way or anything. I mean, I trust you with my life, you know that. I'm just, I don't..I mean I can't..it's just something that..."<br>"I get it Jay" Emily softly interrupted.  
>JJ's gaze slowly made its way up to meet Emily's, who then casually walked over to her and reached for her hand.<br>"Listen." Emily began, looking her friend directly in her sparkling blue eyes. "We all have our fair share of demons & skeletons, each and every one of us and we all know that. But when it comes to being able to tell people what those demons actually are and whether or not you want to is your choice. I'm not going to stand here and demand an explanation from you Jay. Look at all the people we've had to do that too already. Hotch, Morgan..myself. At the time, yeah, it was necessary and there was no other option, but it didn't make it hurt any less.  
>Until you feel comfortable with yourself about whatever happened and you've still got other options available, then nobody else has any reason to know. I just want you to understand that I'm always here for you if something's bothering you. Always. I promise."<p>

JJ smiled gratefully. Emily threw a smile back in return.  
>"Thank you Em. Really. It means a lot. And you know the same offer stands."<br>"You're welcome. You'd better go grab a shower or we're gonna be late."  
>"Okay. Oh, and, thanks for not telling anyone."<br>"Telling anyone what?" Emily asked.  
>"About, you know, the nightmare." JJ answered meekly, seemingly embarrassed.<br>"Oh I never said I wasn't going to tell anyone that."  
>"What?" JJ said, the smile suddenly wiped from her face.<br>"Well I don't think it's fair that we don't tell them about the nightmare. It's not every day one of our badass super agents wakes up in a cold sweat because vampire spiders attacked our genius." Emily replied, sticking her tongue out at the blonde agent.  
>JJ breathed a sudden sigh of relief and continued making her way to the bathroom.<br>"God Emily, I hate you."  
>"Hate you right back!" Emily laughed.<p>

Almost an hour later, the girls headed down to the parking lot with Morgan & Reid not far behind, ready to see the newest horror scene that awaited them.

* * *

><p>I<strong> read through this &amp; I was kinda like, meh. But the back story needed bringing in before people started losing interest. I don't want it to drag on many more chapters, so the UnSub will probably be caught next chapter. 8 days till Christmas guys! Woo! Thanks for reading xox <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a fab Christmas & New years! Mine was pretty mad, along with the shopping & gift wrapping I also discovered I'm pregnant! ^.^ Sorry it's been a while, it's a little rushed but I want to wrap it up soon. Enjoy! I still own nothing :( **

* * *

><p>"Connor Heartshorn, victim number 8." Reid said aloud, pinning a picture of their most recent victim on the board.<br>The team had met that morning at the crime scene. It was obvious from the moment they arrived that this was yet another piece of gruesome work by their UnSub.  
>Reid made his way back to the table and sat, letting out a sigh as he did so. They still had no clue as to who they were looking for &amp; the death toll was quickly rising.<br>"What do we know about him?" Hotch asked blankly. This case was starting to wear everybody down.  
>"From what Garcia told me, he's exactly the same as our past victims. Middle aged male, spent previous jail time for drugging a 23 year old woman &amp; attempting to rape her 2 years ago in a local nightclub."<br>Emily answered, throwing another concerned glance in JJ's direction. Since leaving the hotel that morning, JJ hadn't said much. Something was definitely weighing the young blonde down. Hotch's voice brought her wandering mind back to the present.  
>"Morgan, Rossi, what did you guys find out from talking to the women who accused these guys?"<br>"I have no doubt in my mind that they were telling the truth. Out of everyone we spoke to, they all showed classic behavioural signs of fear at the mention of their attackers and that of real relief when we told them they were dead." Rossi replied.  
>"Plus all had sufficient alibis that worked out, we got Garcia to check." Morgan added.<br>"So our only suspects have been ruled out?" JJ asked, seriously wishing she wasn't part of this case anymore.  
>"Looks like it." Hotch answered, rubbing his eyes tiredly.<p>

"Guys.." Reid piped up suddenly, "what if our UnSub thinks he's doing something right?"  
>"What do you mean kid?" Morgan asked<br>"Think about it. What if we've been looking for the wrong kind of person? We've ruled out gang members, drug dealers...our UnSub isn't in any of those categories. ."  
>"So..what exactly are you saying?" Rossi said quizzically<br>"I'm saying, that all our victims so far have been criminals themselves. What if our UnSub thinks he's helping society by getting rid of them."

Everyone sat silently for a moment.  
>"That makes sense." Rossi stated, "He feels empathy for these women that have suffered, so he's making their attackers pay with their lives."<br>Reid stood and made his way to the board, pen in hand. He scribbled away whilst he babbled.  
>"We're looking for a white male, age range 35-40. He targets males around a similar age to himself, using a gun to quickly overpower them. He has no criminal record &amp; some means of transport which he uses to get to and from the crime scenes efficiently. This guy isn't stupid, he'll have received a good education with a stable family during his childhood, but something will have happened to trigger him once at some point...a family member being sexually assaulted, a mother, sister.."<p>

Reid trailed off and finished scribbling.  
>"Emily, call Garcia, ask her to look for similar deaths within the past 20 years in and around this area which were never solved."<p>

Emily had Garcia on the phone on the phone in a flash.  
>After a few seconds of hearing her lightning fast fingertips hitting the keyboard, Garcia replied.<br>"Nada. Sorry guys. Give me something else."  
>"Okay Garcia," Hotch said, desperate to find some sort of lead by the end of the day. "try expanding the perimeter, but narrowing down the information. Look for males aged 20 – 40, shot execution style in the head. The bodies will have been found in woodland and.."<br>JJ began to feel nauseous.  
>Before Hotch could finish, Garcia interrupted him.<br>"Okay this may not be what you're looking for, but it's the only result found and it's scarily similar to the current vics."  
>"What is it baby girl?"<br>_Don't be that. Please, let it be anything but that,_JJ thought, biting her nails till her fingers began to bleed.

"There was a solved case around 15 years ago. Two young males aged 17 & 18 were discovered in the middle of the woods, each with a clean shot straight through the head. The 18 year old had previously been accused of attempted rape by his ex girlfriend when he was 16 but was never charged. The case was classed as a hunting accident.."  
>"A hunting accident?" Emily said bewildered. "Come on, really? People actually believed that?"<br>"Where was this Garcia?" Hotch asked.

JJ could feel her heart beginning to pound against her chest, the colour draining from her face.  
>Her worst nightmare was unfolding right in front of her.<br>She knew what Garcia was going to say next.

"Pennsylvania sir."

_Blood. There was so much blood. She was covered in it.  
>Why was there so much blood.<br>The smell made her feel ill.  
>That vile, copper smell that lingered in the air.<br>So much blood.  
>She was going to be sick.<em>

Before she could stop herself, JJ was up and out of the room  
>Everyone's heads snapped up at the sudden disturbance.<br>"JJ" Emily called, running after her.  
>"What just happened?" Garcia asked worryingly.<br>"I don't know." Said Hotch. He honestly had no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone's interested, I made a promo for this fic which you can watch on youtube, my channel is TeenyTinyTitch93, there's only 1 video on there<strong>  
><strong>it'd be fab if you could check it out! :D xox<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**To all who reviewed, yay you, have an imaginary cookie! I love you! :D xx Thanks guys, own nothing. Tried uploading this once but it wasn't having any of it. No idea why. Oh well. Take 2. **

* * *

><p>The sound of retching was not a very pleasant one, but Emily refused to leave her friend. She knelt beside JJ, holding back her silky blonde hair whilst she continuously vomited into the toilet bowl.<br>Once the contents of her stomach, which didn't appear to be much, had finally resurfaced, JJ tiredly pushed herself back and leant against the toilet door, wiping her mouth to remove any excess vomit that may still be visible.  
>Emily stared worriedly at her friend. Her skin was pale &amp; her once sparkly blue eyes were dull and lifeless.<br>"JJ..." Emily started, only to be cut off by Hotch who strolled casually into the ladies bathroom without a backwards glance.  
>"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice seemingly showed no emotion, but his eyes gave him away.<br>"I'm fine." JJ replied hastily, quickly jumping to her feet and swaying slightly in the process. Emily immediately grabbed onto JJ's arm to support her.  
>"JJ, seriously..."<br>"No Emily, honestly, I'm fine. I've been feeling pretty bad all week, I must be coming down with something. It's probably just a stomach bug. I'm fine." JJ interrupted adamantly.  
>Emily &amp; Hotch shared a quick glance. They both knew she was lying.<br>"I'm going to get a drink."

Before she could leave, Hotch reached out & grabbed her. He was momentarily taken aback out how easily his fingers fully wrapped around her tiny wrist. He stared at her for a moment, her angered eyes glaring back.  
>That's when he noticed.<br>Her cheekbones, far more visible than they previously had been. Her collar bones slightly protruding through her shirt.  
>He quickly scanned over the rest of her form &amp; his mind wandered back. Not once had he seen her eat anything this entire case, except maybe a banana or apple here or there.<br>How had he not noticed this before & what the hell was going on with this girl.

"Can I go now?"  
>The sudden break of silence snapped Hotch out of his daydream and he quickly dropped JJ's arm.<br>"I want you back in the team room in 10 minutes!" Hotch shouted after her as she quickly exited.  
>He was going to get to the bottom of this.<br>This ended now.

* * *

><p>"Hotch man, what the hell is going on with her?" Morgan asked before Hotch had even placed both feet into the room.<br>"Emily! How is she, is my precious pumpkin okay?" Garcia asked, obviously scared & confused as to what was happening.  
>"She's...well, I don't know." Emily answered honestly.<br>"She's not been eating." Hotch stated. An uneasy silence settled amongst the group as they all realised what he'd said was right. They'd all subconsciously noticed, but with the stress of the case no one had thought anything of it.  
>"Well, maybe she's sick?" Garcia offered.<br>"Judging from the amount of time we've spent with her on this case I'd say that was highly unlikely, otherwise at least one of us would be showing symptoms of sickness too." Reid pointed out.  
>"Maybe I should have said something sooner..." Emily began, stopping short when the spotlight suddenly shone on her. She twitched uncomfortably in her seat.<br>"About?" Rossi pressed.  
>Emily took a breath.<br>"The other night in the hotel, JJ, she was having a really violent nightmare. But, I don't think it was a nightmare."  
>"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.<br>"I think, I think it was a memory or a flashback or something. If it was just a nightmare it was one hell of a realistic one. She wasn't right when she woke up. She was petrified. Her eyes were wide, she was hyperventilating..."  
>"Yeah! She reacted the same way when I jumped out at her. Totally vacant, like she wasn't actually there."<br>"& the same when I went to pick her up that night." Added Hotch.

"It's fairly common for someone to experience frequent flashbacks when placed in a triggering situation. " Said Reid.  
>"But what's the trigger?" Penelope asked quietly.<br>Rossi spoke up.  
>"Garcia, the two males found in Pennsylvania, what where their names?"<br>"The 17 year old was named Adam Kelly. The 18 year old was a Daniel Clayton."  
>"What was the name of the girlfriend who accused Daniel Clayton of rape?"<br>"...Why?" Penelope answered uneasily. "You, you don't think it was..."  
>"We have to check out everything right now Pen." Emily said.<br>After a few moments of fingers running across keys, a sigh of relief was heard.  
>"Her name was Melissa Cawley. She died in a car accident when she was 24, black ice. Case was closed as an accident."<br>"So what the hell's eating our girl?" Morgan wandered aloud.

They were all thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>JJ re entered a few moments later, this time equipped with a water bottle. She sat quickly, avoiding eye contact with every member in the room.<p>

No one said anything.  
>She could feel their eyes burning into her, she just wished they could give up for once and all go home. She didn't want to be here.<br>Taking a shaky breath, she looked up to find Hotch stood before her, eyes unmoving. She instantly looked away. It was like being sat in the principal's office all over again.  
>"I want to know what's going on &amp; I want to know right now." Hotch demanded.<br>Just like the previous times, JJ zoned out completely. Her look became vacant and her stillness scared Hotch a little.  
>He knelt down in front of her, the rest of the team watching on. He took her hand but she didn't respond.<br>"Look, JJ, whatever's going on, you can tell us. We'll help you, it's okay."  
>No response.<br>Reid made his way forward to stand in front of his long time friend.  
>"What is it JJ? Do you know something about the case? The victims? The UnSub?"<p>

& just like that, they had her.  
><em>The UnSub<em>  
>She'd flinched.<br>If she was in the room with anyone other than profilers, they wouldn't have noticed.  
>But she was. And they did.<p>

_Shit  
><em>She mentally cursed herself.  
>Everyone's features had gone from concern to shock. Morgan's however had changed quicker and was now a look of anger instead.<br>"You know something about our UnSub and you didn't bother to mention it?" Morgan snapped.  
>JJ's head turned to look at him, but she kept her mouth firmly shut.<br>"Well that's just fantastic." He muttered angrily.  
>"JJ." Hotch said, slightly afraid to ask. "Do you know who our UnSub is?"<p>

A pause.  
><em>Well, there's no point in lying now. They practically already know.<em>She thought.

Looking back at her boss uncertainly, she swallowed.

"Yeah. I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, okay then JJ, that's fine, you just not tell anyone anything, whatever, no like he's shooting people through the head of anything, yannoe. Almost the end! Next chapter; finding the UnSub! How does JJ know who the UnSub is! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Love you so much! Wrapping the story up now so not long till the end! Thanks to everyone who's been reading, it honestly means so much xx**

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit!" Morgan shouted, picking up the nearest object and flinging it towards the wall.<p>

The glass shattered loudly, making Emily & Reid jump at the offending sound.  
>"Derek." Warned Hotch.<br>"No! No this is just...You knew!" He said angrily, pointing an accusing finger in JJ's direction. "The entire time we've been here, you knew! & you haven't said one damned thing, not one. & now 8 people are dead because of you!"  
>"AGENT MORGAN THAT IS ENOUGH!"<p>

Hotch's sudden outburst caused the entire room to fall into deep silence. The room was so quiet he could swear you'd be able to hear a pin drop, though he knew if he voiced that opinion Reid would have something to say about it. Even the clatter of Garcia's fingers across her keyboard had stopped.  
>The tension could be cut with a knife.<br>Rossi was the first to speak.

"I think we all need to sit down, calm down & have a professional discussion about what we do now."  
>Morgan breathed in deeply, teeth tightly clenched. He seemed to be the only one who could voice his current emotions so easily, the rest of the team still appeared to be in shock.<br>"You do know you could be arrested for withholding critical evidence." Morgan seethed.  
>"That's not discussing anything professionally Derek, sit down." Said Rossi, motioning to a chair.<br>Morgan grabbed the nearest seat and flung himself heavily down into it, the rest of the team following his actions and seating themselves quietly.  
>JJ meanwhile, hadn't uttered a word.<p>

Once everyone was seated, Hotch sat himself and turned towards JJ.  
>"Talk. Now." He demanded.<br>She sat still, unmoving. She didn't even blink.  
>Instead she stared blankly back at Hotch, her facial features giving away no clue as to what was going on in her mind.<br>"Jennifer, I suggest you tell us what we need to know. In a matter of hours someone else may die. I know you don't want that to happen." Rossi said gently.  
>No emotion. Nothing.<p>

Emily stood and knelt before JJ. Picking up her hand and stroking it soothingly, Emily joined in on the unwanted interrogation on their friend.  
>"Did he hurt you? Or threaten you? Did he threaten us? It's okay sweetie, no matter what happened, you know we'll protect you right? You can tell us anything."<br>"Emily's right" Garcia added. "Whoever it was, we'll get him Jay, you don't need to be scared, just tell us so we can help you."

JJ swiftly pulled her hand out of Emily's grasp. Emily looked up, hurt flashing across her eyes. She frowned slightly but stayed where she was. Whatever was going on, her friend was hurting and she was going to be there for her, whether JJ wanted her there or not.

"You've got it all wrong." JJ whispered.  
>"What? The profile?" Reid asked, shock evident in his voice.<br>"No. Him. You've got him all wrong. He's not bad."  
>"Our UnSub? Our UnSub's not bad? He kills people for a living JJ, I'd class that as pretty bad!" Morgan shot back.<br>JJ breathed in deeply, there was really no point in explaining, they wouldn't understand. She couldn't give him up. She just couldn't.

"He thinks he's doing something right doesn't he? By killing these men. He thinks he's giving those women justice by ending the lives of those who hurt them." Emily asked, pretty certain she was now on the right track.  
>JJ said nothing, but lowered her gaze to the floor.<p>

"We need a name JJ" Hotch said.  
>"I can't tell you." She replied.<br>"Yes you can, you're just choosing not to."  
>"I can't." JJ repeated.<br>"Damn it Jay, you can't just leave this guy to go around shooting people! What the hell is the matter with you! You need to tell us his name!" Morgan said, his annoyance at the situation obvious as the volume of his voice began to rise yet again.  
>"I told you I can't!"<br>"Jennifer..." started Rossi.  
>"Please, I can't, I'm sorry!" JJ whispered back.<p>

"You're his friend." Reid stated simply from the back of the room. "That's why you won't tell us. He didn't threaten you. Chances are you've not even seen or spoken to him during this case. But you've met him before & you class him as a friend. That's why you've not mentioned anything about the UnSub this entire case."

The team clicked into the realisation that what Reid was saying made total sense.  
>"Jay.." Began Emily<br>"I can't Emily. I'm sorry but I can't." Tears began to brim in JJ's sea blue eyes, this was killing her.  
>Hotch saw this and honestly did feel for her. He couldn't say that put in the same situation, he wouldn't do exactly the same.<br>"So what do we do now." Rossi asked no one in particular, rubbing his forehead slowly.

"Um, guys." Garcia interrupted. With all that was going on, the team had completely forgotten that Garcia was still on speaker.  
>"What is it." Hotch said tiredly.<br>"I'm so sorry Jay. But, I think I've found the UnSub."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear. Dun Dun Dunnn. ^.^ Bai! x<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Super short chapter guys. Sorry, but absolutely knackered! Own nothing, hope you enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>"We need a name Garcia."<br>"A Charlie Westwood; on the night of the so called hunting accident, he was found wandering a couple of miles away from the scene. Local PD matched his prints to the gun that killed them but he was classed as too mentally unstable to undergo questioning. From what I've found it seems like the town went ballistic when Charlie was arrested, it was seen as unfair treatment picking on Charlie just because he was 'different' and so the police saw no option but to class the deaths as accidental due to the backlash from the public. I'm sending you his current details now."

Hotch glanced over at JJ whose glassy eyes were glued to the carpet. Her head hung dejectedly and a small, soft sigh of defeat passed her lips.  
>This was obviously their guy.<br>"Thanks Garcia." Rossi said appreciatively before hanging up.

An uneasy silence settled upon the team. They had their guy, but no one was willing to make the first move out of the door to get him. Not until their team member, their friend, said something.  
>But she didn't.<p>

So Hotch spoke first.  
>"Guys, grab your gear and let's go."<br>Without question, the room went into action. JJ went to stand, but Hotch's firm hand stopped her.  
>"Not you. You can stay here."<br>"I'm coming with you." She stated adamantly.

The rest of the team huddled around the doorway, intently watching the battle of wills unfold in front of them. They all knew Hotch could play the stubborn card well, but JJ played it better.

"You're not leaving this room. That's an order."  
>"I don't give a damn whether or not it's an order Hotch, I'm coming with you!"<br>"No you are not, you are staying right here!" He answered.  
>"Oh really? And who's going to make me?" JJ bit back.<p>

The gang watched on as JJ continued push at Hotch's boundaries. She was coming with them. They all knew she was going to, whether Hotch liked it or not.  
>Knowing that time was running out, Hotch finally agreed to let her leave with them.<br>"You're staying in the SUV. Morgan will stay with you."  
>"I don't need a babysitter thanks, I'm perfectly capable of sitting in a car by myself."<br>Hotch threw a seemingly annoyed glare in JJ's direction.  
>"I hope you realise how much trouble you're in when we get back." He said angrily.<p>

With a role of her eyes, JJ stormed past her friends & outside to the parking lot.  
><em>"Please God, don't let Charlie be there." <em>She begged silently. _"Please."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Le sleepy time* Hope you all enjoyed the new ep of CM last night. I haven't watched it yet, but I shall once I have had nap time XD Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean so much xox<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I haven't been on in a while. Sadly I suffered a miscarriage and lost my little miracle at 10 weeks. Me & my partner have had a pretty rough time but we've received a humongous amount of support which we are so grateful for. I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter, it may not make much sense. It's coming to an end now though so it probably wont matter to much if not everything links. Thank you so much for continuing to follow this guys xox**

* * *

><p>"Do not move." Hotch demanded, slamming the door angrily in the petit blondes face.<br>Each member of the team excited their vehicles, minus JJ of course. Morgan grumpily sat on the bonnet of his SUV, blatantly not impressed with landing babysitting duty.  
>"Watch her." Hotch added before heading into the woods where Charlie's last known address was said to be.<br>With a role of his eyes and exasperated sigh, Morgan slumped heavily onto the bonnet whilst casting a glance of annoyance in JJ's direction. He received a scowl in return.

Derek watched as the rest of his team headed into the woods. According to the local police department, the woods weren't very large, so a house shouldn't be hard to find.  
>It wasn't.<br>The suspect however, was a different story.

Morgan jumped to attention as soon as Rossi came through over his radio.  
>"Derek, we have a runner, suspect was seen heading towards you guys, head in and you should run straight into him. We're right behind!"<br>Upon noticing Derek turn up the volume on his radio, JJ opened the door slightly to hear what was going on. Panic flashed across her face as Morgan pulled out his gun & began jogging towards the dark woodland.  
>Storm clouds had made their way over and the pitter patter of rain quickly followed.<br>JJ jumped out of the car and began jogging after Morgan. She had to protect Charlie, no matter happened.  
>"DEREK! WAIT!" JJ shouted over the roar of the wind.<br>He spun. "GET BACK IN THE CAR. GO!" He yelled, pointing to the rain coated SUV that sat behind JJ.  
>"GO!" He repeated.<p>

JJ stopped and watched as Derek made his way into the woods and disappeared from sight. The rain was now coming down fast and the wind had picked up tremendously.  
>She glanced around her. She was alone. No one was here to tell her what to do or where to be.<br>She glanced up, took a deep breath and began to jog lightly to the entrance of the woods, the same thought repeating itself in her mind.  
><em>Run Charlie.<em>

JJ didn't hate the woods.  
>No, not at all. Hate was not the right word. Despise would have been far more fitting.<br>The tall, descending trees above blocked out any sunlight that remained, resulting in nothing but darkness.  
>JJ could hear the sound of her team shouting in the distance, but it was slowly becoming drowned out by the harsh rain drops that ploughed towards the muddy ground.<br>She was thankful to be wearing sneakers for once otherwise she'd be face first in the mud by now had she been wearing her heels.  
>She walked a few paces further before turning. Realising that this may not have been her best idea, her heart began to thump dramatically against her chest.<br>Her breath tightened.  
>What the hell was she thinking?<p>

"This way!"  
>The sound made her jump, though she recognized Emily's voice. They were close. That meant Charlie was too.<p>

She spun as leaves nearby rustled, followed by the snapping of a twig.  
>"Derek?" She called out, only to be met with silence.<br>Another noise, but she couldn't figure out what.  
>JJ swallowed and licked her lips, desperately trying to find the courage to call out again.<br>"Char..Charlie, is that you? Charlie it's me, it's JJ"  
>No reply.<p>

"HOTCH OVER HERE"  
>Hearing Reid, JJ realised she'd better get back to the SUV before one of them found her. Charlie had most probably gotten away and she was sure she hadn't wandered far from the entrance.<br>Jogging carefully and as quietly as possible, she headed in the direction she hoped led back to the road.

"Hotch, Hotch I can't see anything, he must have gotten away." Prentiss said loudly over the howling winter wind. All of the team were equipped with flashlights, however they weren't very helpful in such a widely spaced area.  
>Stood together, the team glanced at each other. Hotch sighed.<br>"Alright. Lets head back. We'll call the local PD and tell them to get these roads and all surrounding areas searched. He can't have gotten far."  
>Defeated, the team began to slowly return to their cars.<br>Suddenly, an ear splitting scream stopped each individual dead in their tracks.

Emily gasped in horror.  
>"JJ!"<p>

**********************************  
><strong>So much love for you guys. If any of you have Tumblr, send me your blog names and I'll follow you =) <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter's a bit wacky and cut into bits and pieces, but it's meant to be that way as JJ's so confused and out of it in this chapter. Own Nothing, Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>The sudden force of colliding with something, or rather someone, much bigger than herself sent JJ tumbling to the muddy floor.<br>She couldn't help but let out a startled scream at the unexpected collision. Slamming her eyes shut, the violent images from her past quickly resurfaced.  
>JJ forced her eyes open again. It was useless. Eye's open or closed she seemed to be trapped in a nightmare she couldn't get out of.<p>

She heard Emily shout her name from somewhere in the distance.  
>If her team were over there, then who did she run in to...<p>

JJ turned slowly, squinting and blinking as an attempt to block out the never ending droplets of rain from distorting her vision.  
>Whoever she'd bumped into was also on the ground a few centimetres in front of her. His eyes shone wildly in the darkness.<br>"Charlie..Charlie look, it's me. You have to go, you have to get out of here."

The man in front of her recognised her instantly.  
>"J...Jenny?" He whispered, teeth chattering violently.<p>

"Yes. Yes it's me. Charlie you have to go. Get up, go."

"Jenny." The man repeated, reaching out his mud covered hand for hers.  
>Before she had the chance to copy his actions, JJ found herself being dragged backwards.<p>

"FBI, DON'T MOVE!"  
>JJ began to panic as the torch light showed numerous guns pointed towards her friend.<br>Charlie threw up his hands and covered his face, rocking slightly at the unwanted attention.

"NO!" JJ shouted, lunging forward but slipping in every direction. "LET ME GO!"  
>She desperately tried to get out of the grip that was keeping her from helping the poor defenceless man currently being handcuffed by Morgan.<br>"JJ, it's me, it's Emily, you need to calm down."

But she didn't want to calm down, and the moment she heard the strangled cry of her name escape Charlie's throat a huge wave of adrenaline surged through her.  
>All those years ago, the roles were reversed. It was her on the ground, scared and helpless, desperately shouting Charlie's name, and he had saved her.<br>She had to do the same. She owed him that much.

Lashing out with more force than before, Emily wasn't prepared and her grip was instantly released.  
>"LEAVE HIM ALONE! LET HIM GO! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! STOP!"<p>

JJ was now close to hysteria. The flashbacks were now coming back full force and she didn't understand what was real and what wasn't.  
>Flashes of different faces circled around her causing her head to spin.<br>She began to feel her body falling forwards, but her brain just didn't seem to want to communicate with the rest of her body. Her hands remained limply by her sides instead of rushing forwards to break her fall.  
>Luckily for her they didn't need too.<br>Hotch's strong hands caught her last second and dragged her upright. He spun her around, facing him, and pulled her into a locked embrace which JJ knew she wouldn't be able to escape.

She hadn't even registered the stream of tears rushing down her face due to the rainfall, hadn't noticed the dry, choky sobs frequently emitting from her throat.  
>She pushed desperately backwards, but to no avail. Charlie's cries for her become quieter as he was dragged to the awaiting police car on the road.<p>

Realisation suddenly hit her.  
>The team had no idea what was going on. She'd just publically outed herself in front of all of them, showed them that she had indeed been hiding more than they'd originally thought.<br>That meant she'd have to tell them exactly what was going on. Tell them exactly what she'd never wanted them to find out.  
>Her body began to shake. Not from the cold, but fear.<br>Hotch pulled her closer, which she hadn't even thought was possible.

She knew her team would be talking to her, telling her she was okay, trying to calm her.  
>But from the harsh scream of the wind and the way she had buried herself protectively into Hotch's chest, she couldn't hear anything but her un-even, rushed breathing.<p>

JJ was so confused and disoriented she hadn't even realised Hotch had carried her out of the woods until she was being placed down in the front seat of his car.  
>The rain had slowed, but was still drizzling.<p>

Hotch removed his jacket, which was thankfully incredibly water proof, and draped it around the blondes shaking figure. She was exhausted.  
>Hotch didn't say a word. Instead he reached into the glove box and pulled out a tissue which he held against JJ's forehead, confusing her slightly.<br>She looked up at him, her blue eyes scared and uncertain.  
>Still, Aaron said nothing. He simply pulled the tissue from her head and held it in front of her. Her eyebrows creased in confusion. It was covered in blood.<br>JJ had been in such a state she hadn't even realised she'd hit her head in the earlier encounter with Charlie.  
>Hotch reapplied the tissue and lifted up her hand, signalling for her to hold it in place.<p>

Once she was seated and keeping pressure on her wound, Hotch closed the car door and headed over to where his team was looking on in utter confusion and worry.  
>This was nowhere near over.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go. There will be HotchXJJ, but you can decide if you want it to be friendship or not. Thanks for reading guys, love you xox <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, so finally finished. I had a lot of fun writing this story. Thanks so much to everyone who's stuck with it. Check out my other stories, I have a new JJ centred 3 arc up that I'm working on. Thanks so much guys! WARNING; mentions or rape.  
>For some reason my stories aren't uploading properly, so this is my third attempt. Sorry if you've been spammed with emails.<br>**

* * *

><p>She awoke to the pressure of someone's hand shaking her shoulder. Groggily, she came too and glanced out of the window. The moon was beautifully shining down on her.<p>

_The moon?__**  
><strong>_How long had she been asleep? It had to have been a couple of hours at least.

Glancing sideways, she found Hotch, eyes cast forward and unwilling to look in her direction.  
>JJ bit her lip and desperately tried to halt the fresh, salty tears that threatened to spill.<br>She didn't want him to act like this around her. Out of every person on the team, Hotch was the one she trusted most. She had no idea what she'd do if he was that angry he'd never look at her the same again. This is why she never wanted this to happen in the first place. This is why he couldn't know. None of them could.  
>She spent a few more seconds staring at his unmoving features before blinking and turning away.<p>

"I didn't want to wake you. So I drove around for a while. I needed time to think anyway. I picked up some gauze for your head too. The cut's not so bad, it was just to be safe."  
>His voice was lifeless and monotone.<p>

Confirming what he'd said, JJ fingered the bandage lightly. She winced when she found the source of her ever growing headache.

"I got you some painkillers too. Thought you might need them."

Hotch reached out his hand to pass her the packet. As she moved her hand forward to receive the pills, he grabbed her wrist tightly.  
>Taken aback, JJ gasped and moved as far back as she possibly could whilst still belted into the car seat.<p>

Hotch had no issue with eye contact now. He stared at her, unblinking, with furious eyes.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing? Well, obviously you weren't thinking at all. Do you have any idea how badly you could have messed up this case? Do you! Do you have any idea at all! You could have been killed! Did you not realise that! You really have no idea how much trouble you may have gotten us all into, as well as yourself! DAMNIT JENNIFER!"

With that, he harshly dropped her arm, slamming his hands angrily against the steering wheel.  
>The use of her full name was enough to release the tears that threatened to spill a few minutes earlier &amp; were now plummeting to the ground.<p>

JJ decided it was time to do what she always did in situations like this.  
>She went to run. Fast.<p>

But Hotch was faster.  
>The door locked just as her hand reached the handle to free her.<br>She hated being trapped.  
>"Let me out. Please." She said meekly.<p>

Hotch felt his heart plummet to his stomach at the sound of her broken, child like voice.  
>He hadn't meant to say those horrible things. But she could have been hurt, and he had no idea what he would have done had she been injured on his watch.<p>

He looked up and locked eye contact with the beautiful young woman sat next to him. His heart dropped that little bit more.  
>Her hair was still damp from the previous downpour. The little make up she had been wearing had been totally erased, either by rainfall or tears.<br>Hotch saw nothing but a broken, little girl.  
>How had he let this happen?<p>

He unlocked the doors, opened his and got out, walking around to let JJ's side. Breathing in deeply, he opened the door. She was out in a flash, just like he'd expected.  
>He shut the door quietly and walked with her slowly to the front of the building.<br>This was it. Time to face the music.

Hotch stepped a few paces forward, immediately realising JJ was no longer next to him. He turned and found her stood still, staring ahead.  
>He re traced his last couple of steps and returned to her side.<p>

He knew what JJ was thinking. He knew she was scared at having to finally tell them what the hell was going on. About the never ending nightmare she'd been living.  
>Hotch stared at her. This girl was the biggest mystery he'd ever encountered. Far more complicated than any case he'd ever worked before.<br>JJ stared back.

"I'm scared." She whispered to him after a few moments of silence.

Hotch said nothing. Instead, he reached for her shaking hand. Grasping tightly, he lead her into the awaiting chaos.

**************************************************************************  
>As it was so late, the police department was relatively quiet, but JJ knew that wouldn't last.<br>In a matter of seconds questions would be thrown her way, left right and centre.

Walking slowly into the room her team occupied, the air grew incredibly uncomfortable and suffocating. Still, JJ sat. But she didn't let go of Hotch's hand. He quietly sat down next to her.

To her right, JJ saw the room behind the two way mirror currently holding her friend. He was so scared. Just like she was. She could tell.  
>It wasn't his fault. He was a couple of years older than JJ, but still had the mind of a child. He thought he was helping.<p>

"He's been asking for you." Reid said, breaking the silence.  
>"Because of his mental status chances are he'll be able to plead insanity." Rossi also added.<p>

Hotch pulled his hand free of JJ's and headed over to the door. He stopped and turned.  
>"Come on." He said to JJ, nodding his head in the direction of Charlie.<br>JJ stood shakily and entered the room next door.

She knew this was against protocol. But she finally had the chance to thank the man who saved her life all those years ago, so she wasn't going to pass it up.

"Jenny. Jenny. Hi Jenny. Hi." Charlie said enthusiastically, happy to see a familiar face. Hotch pulled out a chair for JJ and she seated herself quietly.  
>"Hey Charlie." JJ replied. She was thankful that he didn't really appear to have any idea what was going on or how much trouble he was in.<br>"Hello Jenny. Hi." He repeated, smiling happily to himself.

JJ knew she wouldn't have very long before Charlie was taken away, so she decided to get straight to the point and finally say what she needed too. She knew her team were behind the glass window, watching and listening intently, waiting to see what she'd say and do next. JJ didn't really know if Charlie was even capable of remembering what had happened that night so long ago, so instead, she laid her hands on his, and simply said; "Thank you Charlie."

"You are welcome Jenny. You are welcome." Charlie replied in his usual, upbeat tone.  
>JJ couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He was so innocent. Knowing that the man before her was actually a serial killer confused her so. How could he be. He was so caring and happy with the world.<br>But JJ knew, as did the rest of her team, that this was the guy they were after, whether or not he remembered what he'd done.

JJ gave Charlie's hand a squeeze and threw him a small smile before glancing up at Hotch. Two other local detectives stood in the room, ready to take Charlie away once they left the room.  
>Hotch made his way to the door and JJ followed.<p>

"He was going to kill her."  
>JJ was almost out of the room when she stopped suddenly. His voice was no longer the happy, cheery tone it had be merely 3 seconds ago. She looked at Charlie, who's uneven grin had also disappeared.<br>"What did you say?" JJ asked.  
>"He was going to kill her." Charlie repeated, this time in a high pitched sing-song voice.<p>

Now it was JJ's turn to be confused. She had no idea what he was talking about. Hotch looked at JJ, not understanding. Regardless, Charlie continued.  
>"They had a rope. A big rope. A big, big rope. And a knife. A nice big knife. A big, big knife."<p>

"What's he talking about?" Hotch directed at JJ.  
>JJ dismissed him and stepped forward towards Charlie.<br>"What are you talking about Charlie? I don't understand."

Charlie seemed to no longer be in room. His mind was elsewhere. Still, he continued.

"They were going to kill her. That's what they were going to do. That's what they said. Let's kill her. We'll kill her. That's what they said. It'll be fun. We'll tie her up and take her to the woods. We'll drown her in the stream. We'll drown her. And if she screams, we'll slit her throat. We'll slit her throat and throw her in the stream. We'll kill that little whore and no one will know. No one. We'll kill her. That's what they said. That's what they said. They were going to kill her. I had to. They were going to kill her."

Charlie was frantically muttering to himself by this point.  
>JJ didn't understand.<br>"Kill who Charlie? What are you talking about? "

Charlie seemingly ignored JJ's questions. He didn't even seem to acknowledge her anymore.  
>She stepped closer, Hotch was alarmed and alert, obvious by his sudden change in body posture.<br>"JJ" Hotch said in a warning tone.  
>She didn't listen. She walked straight up to the table and leant in near Charlie's face. She lifted her hand and pulled his head gently sideways in an attempt for him to be brought back to the present.<br>Calmly and clearly, JJ spoke again.  
>"Who Charlie? Who are they? Who were they going to kill?"<p>

Charlie's endless muttering came to an abrupt stop.  
>His eyes flashed upwards and locked with JJ's instantly.<br>"Who were they going to kill?" She repeated.

"You."

****************************************************************  
>JJ jumped back as though she'd been hit.<br>She could feel everyone's eyes on her.  
>She didn't understand. Was he talking about what she thought he was talking about?<br>That night in the woods so long ago?  
>Did they plan to kill her all along?<p>

Suddenly out of no where, Charlie began shrieking. JJ took another step back and Hotch supportively grabbed on to her upper arm.

"HELP! HELP ME CHARLIE!"  
>Charlie shouted.<p>

_Oh my God. He's mimicking me._JJ realised.

"HELP. HELP ME CHARLIE. PLEASE, PLEASE STOP. HELP, PLEASE. PLEASE CHARLIE, CHARLIE HELP ME PLEASE!"  
>Charlie then let out a blood curdling scream before silence took over.<p>

JJ let out a shaky breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding. The rest of her body unwilling followed suit and before she knew it she was shaking violently from head to toe.  
>She felt sick.<p>

Hotch signalled for the detectives to take Charlie away and quickly lead JJ's distressed form back into the room next door. He sat her down and asked Reid to pass him a glass of water.  
>JJ didn't touch it.<p>

Morgan voiced the question that was running through everyone's minds.  
>"What the hell just happened?"<p>

**************************************************************************  
>She had no choice. There was no where left to run. She had to tell them.<br>They were waiting. All of them.  
>It was now or never.<p>

Just as she was about to open her mouth, Hotch took place next to her and grabbed her hand.  
>JJ had no idea why, but the small gesture gave her a wave of confidence.<br>Ever so quietly, she began.

"My sister died when I was 11. After her death my family crumbled to pieces. My brother went to college, my mother walked out. It was just me and my dad. He started drinking. Heavily.  
>I couldn't deal with it on my own. I couldn't be around him. So I started staying out late, hanging out with people a lot older than me. I started drinking and smoking and doing stupid, stupid things."<p>

JJ paused, and took another shaky breath.  
>No one interrupted her. So she continued.<p>

"A girl a few grades above me was having a house party. Her parents were away for the weekend and I was invited to go. A guy came up to me, Danny. He was 18. He said he wanted me to be his date to the party.  
>He was real popular. I hadn't spoken to him much before, but I'd noticed him watching me. Maybe he thought I was older than I was, I don't know...<br>On the night of the party he picked me up. Charlie was in the back. So was another guy, Danny's friend Adam. He was supposed to drive me to the party and then back home once it'd finished."

"But he didn't, did he?" Emily asked quietly.

"No." JJ whispered.  
>"It was getting dark, but I could tell he was going the wrong way. He said he had a better idea for a first date than a stupid house party. He drove down to the woods and asked me if I'd ever been camping.<br>It was fun at first. We set up tents and made a camp fire. I didn't think anything was wrong. I felt safe. Danny asked me if I wanted to go for a walk with him. I didn't see any reason not too...

We didn't go too far. He stopped me not long after we left. He started kissing me. I guess I was so caught up in the fact that the most popular guy in school was kissing me I didn't hear the footsteps behind me..."

Again, JJ paused. Still no one said a word, nervous as to what JJ would say next.

"He pulled back. I didn't realise what was going on until it was too late. He hit me and I stumbled backwards. Then someone..then Adam grabbed me.  
>Danny said I was a whore, a worthless little slag that no one wanted. I tried to scream, but Adam threw me onto the floor.<br>I don't know where Charlie went. I couldn't see him. But it was dark, so..."

The tears had began to fall now. JJ didn't even attempt to stop them this time. Emily looked at her friend longingly, wishing she could give her a big hug and take her out of this situation.  
>Derek now realised the reason for JJ's outburst that day he snuck up on her in the forest. Guilt flushed across his face.<br>JJ's eyes focused on her feet. This was the part she was dreading.  
>Although he wasn't looking at her, Hotch squeezed JJ's hand for reassurance.<p>

"Adam pulled my arms above my head. He kneeled on my hands, I couldn't move. I tried, I tried so hard but I couldn't.  
>Danny sat on my stomach. He told me to keep screaming, because no one could hear me. He pulled a knife out of his pocket. He cut my cheek."<p>

JJ's hand subconsciously made its way to her cheek. The scar had long gone, but the memory was still as vivid as though it happened yesterday.

"He was so heavy. I couldn't..I couldn't breathe properly. He pushed my face to the side. It had been raining. It was muddy. I could feel it. He started kissing my neck.  
>Then he bit me, and I screamed. And he laughed. He laughed, he found it funny. They both did. They both started laughing.<br>He ripped my shirt open with the knife. He cut up my stomach. It was deep. I could feel the blood running down my side.  
>They were still laughing. Always laughing. They didn't stop. It was a joke to them...<br>but then he got annoyed. I kept screaming. He didn't like it.  
>He gave the knife to Adam and he held it to my throat. Said if I screamed again he'd kill me.<br>And then..then he started to..Danny, he, he started pulling off my shorts.  
>It started raining. It was so, so cold. But he carried on. He didn't care.<br>He unbuckled his belt. And he unbuttoned his jeans. And then...and then he.."

"Stop." Reid interrupted.  
>A sob caught in JJ's throat, startled at the sudden noise.<br>Everyone turned to look at Reid. He looked distraught.  
>"I can't. I'm sorry, I just.."<br>With that Reid pushed past Morgan and made his way out of the room. JJ's eye's followed him, watching the door slam shut behind him. JJ glanced at Hotch, looking for some sort of signal as to what should happen next.  
>Should she carry on?<p>

Hotch couldn't bear to listen to what was coming out of JJ's mouth, and she hadn't even finished her story yet. He felt sick. Sick to his stomach that someone could do that to a 13 year old little girl. That someone would so callously trick a child into such a vile trap. Especially his JJ...  
><em>His JJ.<br>_  
>Emily wasn't sure what everyone else was thinking, but she knew the question she had lingering in her mind couldn't go unanswered.<br>"Did he.." Emily began, unsure of how to phrase such a delicate question.

That caught Hotch's attention.  
>He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know the answer, but he looked to JJ anyway.<br>In fact, what he did want, was for her to say that vile monster didn't do anything. That he let her go. That she managed to get away.  
>But no such reply came.<br>Her silence was the answer they'd all been dreading.

Morgan's head tilted back, his eyes shutting in anger.  
>Emily and Rossi stood silently, shocked, trying to digest the confirmation of the worst news possible.<br>Hotch removed his hand from JJ's and covered his face in despair.  
>How could he not know this? How had he let her go through this on her own for so many years? How badly had this nightmare affected her?<br>So many questions ran full force thorough Hotch's mind with no sign of stopping.

The silence was unbearable.  
>JJ had no idea what to say. So she didn't say anything .<p>

It didn't take long for Rossi to put two and two together.  
>"The boy, Danny. He's the same on Garcia found, the one who was shot, and his friend..Adam..."<p>

"He started to strangle me. Danny. Afterwards..he grabbed me by my throat.  
>Adam let go of my hands. I tried pushing him off. He was far too strong.<br>Everything started spinning. I tried shouting out for Charlie. I don't even know why. I didn't even know him.  
>Then I saw him. It was dark, but I know it was him. And I saw the gun. It only took him two shots. One for each.<br>Danny's body fell on mine. There was so much blood. So much.  
>Charlie helped me. He gave me his jacket. He told me to run. So I ran. I ran and I didn't stop. I've never stopped."<p>

"You mean you've kept this a secret? All these years?" Derek asked  
>JJ nodded slowly.<p>

The room returned to silence again.  
>JJ found herself wishing for Hotch's hand to be back in hers.<br>She didn't know why, but it soothed her somehow.  
>That didn't happen.<br>Instead Hotch stood and walked quietly from the room.

He made his way outside the building. Reid must have left to go back to the hotel .  
>As for himself, he desperately needed some air.<br>He heard the door open and close. Probably Rossi coming to check on him.  
>He was surprised when a small, tender hand slipped into his own.<p>

He looked down at her. At this wonderful, beautifully strong woman.  
>In the moonlight, he could see the tears glistening in her eyes.<br>"You don't hate me do you?"  
>He heard her ask timidly.<p>

_Hate her?_ What an absurd question.  
>"What on earth would make you think I hated you?" He asked.<br>JJ replied with a small shrug.

Without warning, Aaron pulled the small blonde into a warm, protective hug.  
>With one hand holding her back, the other cradling her head, he held her close in the chilly air.<p>

"Nothing you ever do could make me hate you. Ever. Do you understand me?"  
>He felt her nod against his chest.<p>

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met Jennifer Jareau and you'll never have to go through anything like that again. Not ever. I promise."

"You promise?" JJ whispered.

Hotch, for the first time that night, smiled genuinely, and held out his hand.  
>"I promise."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bit quick, but I wanted it finished. Sorry for the lame ending, I'm rubbish at tying things off. Anyway, thanks so much for reading this story guys! xox<strong>


End file.
